random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The worst loadouts per class (TF2)
I have been playing TF2 for quite a while now, and I decided what the worst loadouts for each class can be. The Scout: Force-a-nature, Mad Milk, Sun-on-a-stick How is it the worst? It was pretty hard to decide the worst for the scout. He has so many good items. But this is what I decided. The force-a-nature does not do enough damage to be worth it. The Mad Milk was just the one I decided to go with, because all of his secondaries are good. And the Sun-on-a-stick is the Sun-on-a-stick. Soldier: Direct hit, Gunboots/Mantreads, Pain Train. How is it the worst? The direct hit is a very bad weapon due to its lack of splash damage. Gunboots/mantreads would work, but you're using the Direct Hit, which means you won't be rocket-jumping. Do I need to say anything about the Pain Train? Pyro: Degreaser, Scorch Shot, Sharpened Volcano Fragment How is it the worst? All of these weapons focus solely on igniting people. If you meet another Pyro or a chargin' Targe Demo... YOU LOSE. And no, you can't switch to your melee, because SVF has a big damage decrease. Why the degreaser? Yes, the Degreaser goes great with the Axtinguisher, but it's pretty bad on its own. Less overburn damage is a big disbenefit. Demoman BASE jumper, Splendid Screen/Tide Turner, Caber How is it the worst? You can only use the Caber, because BJ and SS/TT are passive. Once the caber explodes, unless you die or get into a supply cabinet, it's useless. Heavy Huo Long Heater, Buffalo Steak, Gloves of urgently running How is it the worst? The Huo-long Heater is an ammo hog. You'll probably lose all of your ammo pretty quickly. Once it's gone, you're left with the Buffalo Steak and the GUR. Only the GUR can attack, and having that active marks you for death, so you'll die pretty quickly. Why the Buffalo Steak? The Shotgun would give you an extra attack, so you're not forced to use the GUR, so there's that. The other sandviches cn heal you, so you can live a bit longer. The Buffalo Steak only gives you crits, but forces you to use the GUR, so even with the Huo-long heater not being out of ammo, the Buffalo steak is pretty darn useless. Engineer Stock Shotgun, Short Circuit, Southern Hospitality. How is it the worst? Well, the Stock Shotgun is filler, because the rest of them are just too good. The Short Circuit isn't TOO bad, but isn't as good as the Pistol. What's the real stinker is the Southern Hospitality. Most people would probably say "THE EUREKA EFFECT IS WORSE!" However, what if you're NOT playing 2fort or Doublecross? What if the resupply cabinets aren't nearby? You can't say "Rely on ammo boxes!". It's much faster to warp back home, grab some more supplies and build the sentry than to collect ammo box, wait, collect ammo box, wait, so on. However, this isn't about why the Eureka Effect is underestimated, this is about the Southern Hospitality. The creator seemed to forget that the wrench isn't that good of a melee. Sure, it causes bleeding, but that's not that great for much aside from spy-checking. The loss of Random crits is no biggy. It's the fire vulnerability that makes it so bad. A Pyro can very easily kill you, then burn down your buildings, and you can't do anything about it. Well, unless you're on a server with auto-spawn, which even then, there's the freezecam making it a lot slower. Medic Kritzkreig, Crusader's Crossbow, Vita-saw How is it the worst? Well, it has the Kritzkreig, so that's a good enough reason for it to suck. The Crusader's Crossbow is basically a direct downgrade to the normal Syringe gun. The Vita-saw's health decrease is a lot more damaging than you'd think. It's not hard to build up uber without this. You just need the Ubersaw and some patience. Sniper Sydney Sleeper/Classic, Cozy Camper, Bushwaka How is it the worst? One word: DEAD. Spy Ambassador, Red Tape Recorder, Big Earner, Dead Ringer How is it the worst? Big earner and Dead Ringer don't mix well together. If there's a soldier, he's probably gonna kill you without you faking it. That's the main reason. You could also consider normal watches instead of the Dead Ringer. The ambassador and the Red Tape Recorder just aren't that great. Category:Team Fortress 2